


You're Late

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Flash Fic, Flash Quotes, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, I'm really sorry, Just Wanted to Write Pain, M/M, Pain, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, coldflash - Freeform, so much pain, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Barry promised Snart he wouldn't be late. Barry also promised he wouldn't leave. Sometimes promises just have to be broken





	You're Late

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Okay so I was having a rather hard day or two so this is the result of that. This is my first really painful fic so feedback is appreciated. Well enjoy the story

Snart was silent as stared pointedly in front of him. Not moving, not blinking, and if one couldn’t see the strained flutter his chest gave every once in a while they might not have even known if he was alive. His normal parka and sweaters were gone, replaced by an inked black suit, and a simple daisy in the breast pocket. Snart reread the sentences again for the twelfth time, all the while spinning the gold and ruby band on his left hand. “Life doesn’t give us purpose - we give life purpose,” Barry Allen. Son, Friend, Hero. March 14, 1989 - October 14, 2016 

 

Snart swallowed harshly as he brushed a hand against the top of the tombstone. “You said you wouldn’t be late Bare,” Snart gave a harsh laugh and sniffed back the pressure in his eyes, “You promised you wouldn’t leave me.” 

 

Snart froze as he felt a cold breeze curl around him. An ache hit him in the chest, God did he miss his Scarlet. Gently, Snart freed the daisy from his pocket and laid it on the top of the stone.

 

“I love you Barry. See you soon,” With that Snart bent and pressed his lips against the cold marble before turning around to trek back home.  Not even noticing the red, tinted, apparition picking up the flower. A silver and sapphire ring blinking in the light. 

 

“I love you too, Len.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. But I hope you all enjoyed the story - I love prompts and feedback so please be my guest. Thank you for reading my story. 
> 
> Oh if anyone was interested these are the rings I was thinking about 
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjuu-rE2bHdAhVERqwKHUG7ArsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fascinatingdiamonds.com%2Fjewelry%2Fwedding%2Fmens-wedding-ring%3Fmetal%3D18k-yellow-gold&psig=AOvVaw2nK762mVe7vnF5RiRf-q0v&ust=1536710255119505
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi3mKCd3LHdAhVGgK0KHZ6MB1wQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fascinatingdiamonds.com%2Fjewelry%2Fmens-wedding-band-with-blue-sapphire-in-14k-white-gold%2Finverse-triangle-band%2F1468p2m75s0c&psig=AOvVaw2nK762mVe7vnF5RiRf-q0v&ust=1536710255119505


End file.
